Time Twins
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: ON HIATUS! Saiya Hammil volunteers for a dig in Egypt and meets some new friends. But something weird happens, and she suddenly meets the twin she didn't know she had! And he's from the past! Yaoi, lemons later on SxJ YYxy BxR slight OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: This chapter is REALLY long!**

**Ni: Point out the obvious. As usual.**

**Angel: Hey, I'm just excited! I really like this one, and I hope all who read this do to.**

**Ni: I 'unno.**

**Angel: T.T Oh, warning: There is Anzu-bashing. If you like Anzu, then I'm sorry. I personally don't have anything against her, but...she fits it so perfectly!**

**Ni: Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh**

**Begin Chapter 1**

"Name?" A bored monotone voice asked.

"Saiya Hammil." A girl replied. She had straight, shoulder length hair in a dull, boring brown. Her eyes were so dark, they were black. She was tall and thin, ungraceful in every way possible, although she never ran into things. Her bust line was one that men hardly cared for, but at least it was there. She had a small nose and full lips, the only features she had that she liked.

"Age?"

"19." Saiya replied.

"What position?"

"Photographer."

The man she was talking to typed her answers on the computer in front of him, then looked up at her, bored. "Professor Hawkins from Japan will be leading the dig, as you should know. He and the volunteers he accepts will be leaving for Egypt in a month. If you are accepted, then you will receive an email stating the time of departure. If you change your mind about volunteering, contact us ahead of time. Thank you."

Saiya raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm guessing you've been repeating that all day."

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have." He leaned over to look around her. "Next!"

Whistling silently, the brunette turned on her heel and left the university's archeology building. A dig in Egypt! Her dream come true. Now if only she was accepted…

"Sai!" Saiya turned and saw her friend running towards her, waving a paper.

"Hey Tasha." Tasha, AKA Natasha Whitmal, caught up to her, panting slightly. She had slightly tan skin and vibrant, curly, dark-brown hair that reached halfway down her back. Her amber colored eyes were bright with excitement.

"Guess what, guess what!" Tasha asked happily, bouncing up and down slightly.

"What?" Saiya asked, amused. "Did you have sugar today?"

"No, not yet." Tasha stopped her bouncing for a moment. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I passed!"

"That's really no surprise." Saiya shook her head at her and continued walking to their dorm room, her friend following. Tasha had been going to acting school for the past five years and had immediately signed up for drama the moment she entered the university. The drama class was holding auditions for a movie they were planning on making and of course, Tasha had entered. Tasha, with her great looks, personality, fashion sense, and the ability to get along with anyone, was bound to be accepted.

Tasha pouted. "Aw, I can never surprise you! You're too indifferent about things!"

"Yes, well, you _can_ surprise me. If you come up to me and say you'd changed your mind about acting and wanted to become a lawyer, I would be shocked and ask if you'd taken your meds yet." Saiya said with a half smile. Tasha stuck her tongue out at her. "Besides, I had the feeling that you were going to win."

"Well, you could have shared that with me! I was a nervous wreck before the audition!" Her friend accused.

"I did." The brunette replied. "You just didn't pay attention."

"Hmph." Tasha sniffed and decided to change the subject. "So did you get accepted to take photos at that archeology thing?"

"I don't know yet." Saiya shrugged. "I'll get an email if I was." They reached the woman's' dorm building.

"Do you think you'll be accepted?" Tasha asked, holding the door open for her.

"Who knows. There were probably plenty of other photography students that volunteered." Saiya shrugged and looked around the lounge briefly. The room was empty, seeing as most of the students were probably signing up for something to do over the summer break. There were two long couches and three reclining chairs in front of a large plasma TV. In one corner there was a table for students to do work if they didn't want to do it in their rooms. In another corner there was a flight of stairs leading to the rooms, which Saiya and Tasha headed for.

"Yeah, but you're really good!" Tasha protested, her eyes wide with sincerity.

"So are the others, I'm sure." Saiya replied wryly. They walked down a hallway to another flight of stairs, which they climbed. They stopped at the door directly in front of the stairs. Tasha started rummaging through her purse for her keys, but Saiya already had hers out. Grinning at her friend, the brunette unlocked their room and entered. Tasha immediately went to her desk to see if anyone had sent her any mail. Saiya shook her head, amused, and went to their mini-fridge to grab some water. When she turned around, she found Tasha sitting at her friend's desk, staring intently at the computer screen.

"Tasha, what are you doing on my computer?" Saiya asked, putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't angry, simply curious.

"You have an email from some professor named Hawkins." Her friend replied.

"What?! Already?" Saiya gently pushed Tasha out of her chair and sat down, opening the email. It read:

**Sender: Hawkins**

**Subject: Application accepted.**

**Ms. Hammil,**

**Thank you for volunteering for the dig I will be conducting in Egypt. You were the second photographer to apply, but the first had no reputation that I had heard of. You may be unaware of this, but your teacher speaks highly of you.**

**The departure date is the 11th of June at the LA airport. The plane will depart at 5:30 A.M. I will meet you, and the other volunteers, at the Cairo airport. I will have other volunteers with me from Japan.**

**Be sure to pack for hot weather during the day and cold weather at night. Bring only the clothes you are willing to get dirty, for even if you are just taking photos, digging is a dirty job.**

**Again, thank you for volunteering. I will see you in Cairo on the 12th!**

**-Professor Hawkins**

"Oh." Saiya blinked at the screen, totally dumbfounded. Tasha punched her playfully in the arm.

"See? I told you!" Her friend said, laughing.

"I'll have to talk to my teacher about talking about me behind my back to a foreign professor…" The brunette replied, smiling happily.

"Oh you!" Tasha sighed in mock exasperation.

"Hey, just look at it this way! You'll have the run of the room for however long I'm gone!" Her friend told her teasingly, grinning.

"How long _will_ you be gone?" Tasha asked, suddenly serious.

"Dunno." Saiya shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, that's helpful."

"I know, isn't it?"

"…"

------------------------------------June 11th---------------------------------------

Saiya stood in front of the LA airport, her suite case and tripod on the ground beside her. '_This is it!_' She thought happily. '_Today's the day I go to Egypt!_' She paused for a moment. '_Okay, so it'll be tomorrow. Whatever._'

She moved the strap of her camera case to a comfortable position on her shoulder and sighed. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she turned around, her dark eyes wide.

"Wow, you sure are jumpy." Tasha shook her head at her.

"Heh, sorry." Saiya apologized. "Thanks again for driving me here."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" The amber-eyed girl replied. "Anyways, you'll write?"

"As much as I can." Saiya assured her. "And I'll send pictures if I can."

"Oh goody! I'll put them on the wall with the other pictures you've given me."

"You're weird." The brunette informed her friend, flattered. "Anyways, I should go now."

"Okay! I'll be waiting by the mailbox for your first letter!" Tasha said happily, hugging her friend.

"Don't wait too long. You'll never get a boyfriend that way." Saiya winked at her friend and entered the airport. After she got her passport checked, she dropped off her suite case and tripod to be put on the plane, then went through the metal detector. Adjusting the strap again, Saiya glanced at her watch. It read 4:50 A.M.

"I have forty minutes…" The brunette muttered to herself. Looking around, she saw a sign over head with the gate number on it.(1) She saw several others some distance away from it. So, walking casually, she followed the signs until she reached the gate number that was on her ticket. Saiya sighed and walked up to the desk, handing the lady her ticket.

"This flight does not leave for another half hour." The woman informed her kindly. "You may be seated until the time to board comes, or you may visit one of the restaurants or the gift shops."

"Thank you." Saiya smiled, retrieved her ticket, and turned to find a seat. There were several empty seats by the large windows over looking the runway, so she walked over to them and sat down with a sigh. She let her camera bag fall gently to the floor and stretched, yawning.

'_It is _way_ to early, even if I am going to the one place I've always wanted to go…_' Saiya thought grumpily, turning her head to glare out the window. In the distance, she saw a plane lift off.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" A voice asked. Saiya turned her head and looked up at the two men, one of them gesturing to the seats next to her.

"Oh, no, they're not." She smiled at them. They sat down, placing small carry-on bags on the floor at their feet. Out of the corner of her eye, Saiya looked them over. They both looked to be her age. The one nearest her had blonde hair, cut so the back barely brushed his shoulders and layered up until the front almost covered his eyes.(2) His eyes were a light brown, almost seeming to turn gold from the light pouring through the window. He spoke with a Brooklyn accent.

His friend was tanned slightly and had brown hair shaped upward in a weird Mohawk-type hairstyle. He had chocolate brown eyes and spoke like everything he said was funny, which it kind of was, if you listen.

Saiya smiled to herself and returned her gaze to the window again. But soon the view bored her and she began to listen in to the men's conversation.

"I still can't believe you proposed to her without telling me first." The blonde was telling his friend accusingly.

"Hey, you said when I first started going out with her that you didn't want to hear anything!"

"Yeah, because she's my little sister! I didn't want to know what you've been doing to her."

"So why are you mad at me for not telling you first?"

"Because she's my little sister!"

Saiya bit back a laugh, trying not to make it obvious that she was listening.

"And I'm not mad, anymore. Just…I don't know…surprised that my baby sister is going to marry my best friend." The blonde shook his head.

"She's not a baby anymore, you know."

"I do _not_ want to know what you've done to her."

"I wasn't talking about _that_, but for your information, we haven't. You've drilled it into her head that abstinence is good."

"Good!" There was a pause. "But couldn't you have waited to propose until _after_ the dig in Egypt?"

"Why?"

"_Why?!_ You-you just-" The blonde made an exasperated noise. He then turned to Saiya. "Excuse me, Miss, could I get your opinion on something?"

Saiya turned to them, trying not to smile at the annoyed look on the blonde's face and the confused one on his friend's. "Sure."

"Well you see, my friend here, his name is Tristan, and I'm Joey. Anyways, Tristan proposed to my sister and we're about to go to an archeological dig in Egypt and we're probably going to be gone for a long time, so they wont be seeing each other. Don't you think it would have been a better idea to propose _after_ the dig?"

"Yes, because then the couple can be together, planning the wedding. It's better for the bride to have her fiancé around. Besides, if he's gone, she will never know what he's doing or if he's being unfaithful." She replied, allowing herself a small smile.

"I won't be unfaithful!" Tristan protested. Joey rolled his eyes.

"No you won't, but you still could have waited. _I_ had to endure her tears when we left. For her sake, you could have waited." The blonde said, shaking his head. He turned back to Saiya. "Thank you."

"No problem." She paused, then said shyly, "So you're going to Egypt?"

"Yeah, a foreign archeology professor was asking for volunteers to help dig and I signed up." Joey replied. "I think his name was Hakwin or something…"

"Professor Hawkins." Saiya grinned. "I volunteered for the dig too, as a photographer."

"Really? What a coincidence!" Joey returned her grin. "What's your name?"

"Saiya. Saiya Hammil." She replied.

Just then, a girl wearing an indecently short skirt and a revealing shirt walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for gate 8. Could you possibly help me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Joey. She had brown hair, cut just bellow her ears and baby-blue eyes. The fact that the woman had similar hair- color as her revolted Saiya, who promised herself that as soon as she got home, she was dying her hair.

Apparently Joey was just as disgusted. "Yeah, if you look at that sign over there, you'll see that you're already at gate 8."

The woman blinked. "Oh. Thank you." Then she smiled seductively. "My name's Anzu."

Saiya wanted to puke. Luckily, the announcement that all passengers were to board the plane saved Joey from replying. He and Tristan quickly retrieved their bags and hurried over to board. Sadly for Joey, Anzu was persistent and was actually bold enough to hold onto his arm as if it were her right. And as if she hadn't just met the man a few minutes ago. Saiya, shaking her head, picked up her camera and followed them.

Glancing at Anzu, she saw the woman bend forward so that if Joey looked at her, he would see her cleavage. Saiya whistled silently, feeling sorry for the blonde. She had just met him, but she could still see that he was not comfortable. He was able to escape Anzu's clutches finally when the woman poutingly informed him that her seat was in one of the first rows.

Shaking her head, Saiya glanced down at her ticket to see where her seat was. Row 10, seat A. She glanced around and saw the tenth row up ahead. She made her way down the narrow isle and slid into the window seat with a sigh.

"Hey, another coincidence!" Saiya glanced up and saw Joey grinning at her with obvious relief. He sat in the seat next to her. "That…woman…was trying to make me change seats so I could sit with her."

"Well, that…woman…sure is bold. You two only met, what, two minutes ago?" The brunette asked, grinning back at him. Joey shuddered.

"She is definitely _not_ my type!" He shook his head, disgusted. "I prefer…well…" He glanced at her, uncertain.

"Guys?" Saiya asked. He nodded. "Well, she definitely has no chance."

"You don't care?" Joey asked, surprised. "You don't care that you're talking to a gay guy?"

"Why should I?" She asked honestly. "What makes you different from any other person besides your preferences?"

The blonde was silent, staring at her curiously. Finally he asked, "Are you usually this indifferent?"

"Yep." Saiya gave him a half smile. "You can even ask my roommate."

"I feel sorry for her." Joey replied. He paused for a moment. "Do you mind if we hang out at the dig site? It might stop Anzu from approaching me." He spat the name out like it was something disgusting.

"She volunteered for the dig? That's amazing." Saiya said sarcastically. "Knowing her type, she won't leave you alone, but sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you." The blonde replied enthusiastically.

Just then, the pilot's voice was heard informing them that they were about to lift off. Flight attendants walked down the narrow aisle between the rows, assisting those who needed help buckling their seat belts. Joey and Saiya put theirs on, deep in conversation about their trip.

-----------------------June 12th-----------------------------

"Hey, Saiya. Saiya!" Someone shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "The plane just landed. C'mon, get up!",

Groaning, Saiya opened her eyes to glare up at Joey. "Go 'way, Tasha! I'm trying to sleep…" She complained, not awake.

" It's Joey, not Tasha. Now wake up! Or do you want to stay on the plane and go back to America?"

"What?!" With that, Saiya sat up quickly, nearly hitting her head on Joey's. She looked out the window, wide eyed. Outside, she could see sand and, in the distance, three pyramids. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"I tried, believe me." Joey replied wryly. He handed over her camera case. "Let's go, or we'll miss our ride to the dig site."

"Well, we don't want that, do we?" She replied, standing up quickly. She followed him out of the plane, smiling apologetically at the flight attendants. They were the last ones off the plane. Tristan awaited them, standing a few feet away from Anzu. Both Joey and Saiya groaned and, grabbing Tristan's arms, practically ran away from the woman, who tried to chase after them. She was lost in a crowd of people just exiting a plane.

Slowing down a little, the trio stopped by the luggage train (3) to pick up their suite cases. After they had their things, they looked around.

"So…Does anyone know where we're supposed to meet this Professor Hawkins?" Joey asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Over there, I think." Saiya replied, pointing towards a group of people their age surrounding a person holding a sign with her university's name and another name that was probably a university in Japan. They walked over to the group.

"Is this for Professor Hawkins' dig?" She asked the nearest person.

"Yeah, but he's not here. We'll be meeting him at the site." He replied.

"Thanks." She turned back to her new friends. "I guess we wait here - Uh oh…"

"What?" Joey and Tristan turned to look behind them and immediately regretted it. Anzu stood behind them, both hands on hips.

"You didn't wait for me!" She whined. Her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, we would have waited, but we couldn't find you." Saiya told her sweetly, feigning truthfulness. Someone nearby snickered. Anzu's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention!" They turned to listen. An Egyptian man was standing before them, holding the sign. "Welcome to Cairo! Professor Hawkins isn't here to greet you, so he sent me in his place. I assume that all the volunteers are here, so if you will all follow me, I will take you to the bus."

The entire group of about 20 people followed the man out of the air conditioned building and into the burning hot climate of Egypt. They started towards an old looking bus.

"It's too hot!" Anzu, behind them, complained.

"Where did she think we were going, Italy?" Joey asked in a low voice so only Saiya and Tristan could hear him. Tristan stifled a laugh.

"There's not a lot of volunteers, are there?" Saiya shot Joey an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, looking around.

"Well, I'm guessing that about ten of us come from America, the other ten from Japan." She replied.

The person in front of her turned around and gave her a smile. "You're right." He told her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just happened to over hear you."

"Oh, that's alright." Saiya assured him. Then she took a close look at him. He was short, a couple inches shorter than her own 5 ft and 9 inches. His hair was spiky, black tipped with amethyst. His bangs, which flopped into his face, were lightning yellow. He had wide, amethyst eyes. His skin was a milky white.

"My name is Yugi Motou. I'm from the Tokyo University." He introduced himself.

"I'm Saiya Hammil, from UCLA." Saiya replied, shaking the hand that was offered to her. "This is Joey and Tristan. I just met them on the plane."

"Hey!" Joey shook Yugi's hand. "Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Tristan-" The brunette was cut off by Anzu, who suddenly pushed forward to cling to Joey.

"Joooeeyy! Don't forget to introduce me…" She whined up at the blonde, once again showing her cleavage."

"I don't even know you!" Joey protested, trying to shake her off his arm. By that time, had they reached the bus. The blonde escaped her clutches and ran past a confused Yugi and into the bus.

"Sorry about that." Saiya whispered to Yugi. The spiky haired boy shook his head in response.

"That's okay. I'll distract her so she can't get a seat near your friend." He replied. Saiya smiled gratefully at him and followed Tristan onto the bus. Joey was seated in the back next to a white haired man. By then the bus was filling up, so all the seats in front of the blonde were full except for three seats, one in front of Joey and two next to him. Tristan took the one in front of him. Saiya, about to sit in the seat across the aisle from the blonde, glanced behind her and saw with relief that Yugi was behind her, although Anzu was struggling to get past the petite man. Saiya sat and gestured for Yugi to sit in the seat next to her, which he did with a smile. Anzu stood in the aisle, glaring at them angrily. Then, her expression turning pleading, she turned to the white haired man seated next to Joey.

"Excuse me, but could I sit there? Please?" Anzu pouted, leaning forward in her attempt to have her way.

"I'm sorry, but Ryou doesn't speak English." Yugi told the woman politely. Anzu glared at him.

"Excuse me, but could you please be seated? We're about to be on our way." The archeologist called from the front of the bus. Anzu turned with a sniff and walked to the front to sit in the only seat available. The archeologist nodded slightly then turned to the driver to speak to him. After a moment, the engine started and the bus began to move. Saiya sighed in relief, Joey and Tristan echoing her.

"I can too speak English…" A low, slightly accented voice said, startling them. Yugi laughed.

"Sorry Ryou." The petite man leaned forward to talk to the white haired man. "I was just helping these people. They don't like that woman."

"I don't either, and I just met her." Ryou replied wryly.

"So did we." Joey said in stereo with Tristan and Saiya.

"It's people like that who make me unsure of my preference…" Ryou shook his head. Yugi nodded sadly in agreement.

"I don't blame you." Joey said in disgust. "That's why I don't like women. No offense, Saiya."

"None taken." Saiya leaned forward to grin at the blonde.

"You're gay?" Yugi asked. He then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. And yeah, I'm gay." Joey grinned apologetically at the spiky haired man. Yugi looked questioningly at Tristan.

"Oh, no, I'm straight!" Tristan said, grinning.

"Yeah, he's engaged to my sister…" The blonde growled. Saiya giggled. Her laughter was infectious because first Yugi, then Ryou, began to laugh, followed by Tristan then, finally, Joey.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the dig site. At the moment, it only looked like a tiny city of tents. No digging had occurred that they could see. The bus stopped by a large tent. The archeologist stood up and opened the door.

"We're here!" He announced as if it weren't obvious. "If your neighbor is asleep, please wake them."

It took Saiya, Yugi, Joey, and Ryou to wake Tristan up. He looked around groggily and almost fell back asleep but Joey jabbed him in the side. That made Tristan sit up, staring ahead, eyes wide and attentive.

"How'd you know that would wake him up?" Saiya asked Joey in a whisper. The blonde just shook is head, a smug smile on his face.

"Alright, now that you all are awake, I'd like your attention." The archeologist called over the excited chatter that had started. "Professor Hawkins will give you your tent assignments after he explains what he wants you all to do tomorrow. Now, please exit the bus in an orderly manner."

"What does he think we are, elementary school students?" Joey muttered.

"Apparently." Saiya replied with a smile. They waited their turn to leave and entered the large tent quickly. While it had been hot on the ride there, it was freezing now that the sun had gone. Inside the tent, the volunteers were sitting down in the order they had entered, so, much to their relief, Anzu was already seated and glowering in their direction. The five of them sat well away from her, shivering, and turned their eyes to the elderly man wearing dust covered clothes at the front of the tent.

"That's Professor Hawkins. He's an old friend of my Grandfather's." Yugi told them, giving the professor a smile wave. Professor Hawkins gave the petite man a small nod and a smile in return.

"Well, now that we're all here, I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Hawkins." The professor looked around at them all, nodding in satisfaction. "I'll make this quick since you all are probably very tired. Oh, and about the tent arrangements…You'll have to share the tent with someone else. It's two people per tent, except for one, which, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but four people have to share it." He picked up a clipboard from the table in front of him and began to call names. Every time he called a name he greeted the person and gave them their assignment for the next day. After he was done talking to them, he handed them a piece of paper and they left. A few minutes later, he reached Saiya's name.

"Saiya Hammil?"

"Here." Saiya raised her hand.

"Ah, so you are our photographer. Welcome to Egypt!" Professor Hawkins said, beaming at her.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Now, for tomorrow, I'd like you to get up early and take some pictures of our dig site before the digging commences. Can you do that?" The professor asked kindly.

"Yes sir." Saiya replied.

"Good, good." He nodded in satisfaction and handed her a slip of paper. "Here's your tent number. Get some rest."

Saiya thanked him and stood up. She grabbed her suite case and tripod, slid the camera bag strap on her shoulder, then left the tent. Once outside, she took a deep breath, enjoying the cold night air. After a moment, she looked at the slip of paper in her hand.

"Okay, tent number 9." Saiya looked up and frowned. "Now how'm I supposed to find that when there are at least thirty tents out here?" With a sigh, she began to wander, looking up at the tents to see if they had a number. To her relief, the third one she looked at was number 1. So she looked at the ones around it and quickly found the ninth one. It was the nearest one to the dig site and was rather large, so she assumed that she was one of the unlucky four that had to share a tent.

"Oh well." Saiya shrugged and entered the tent. The inside was quite spacious with hanging fabric that separated the tent into four "rooms". Going to the "room" farthest from the door, she set her camera bag down on the cot that was set up in the center. She then went to the chest at the foot of the cot and began to transfer her clothing from her suite case into the chest.

"Hellooo? Anyone here?" A familiar voice called near her. Saiya, just finishing putting her belongings away, squeaked. She stuck her head around the partition and spotted Joey, who was looking around for the source of the unusual noise.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, stepping out of her "room" so the blonde could identify her.

"I was assigned to this tent." Joey said, showing her his slip of paper. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was assigned this tent too…" Saiya frowned at him thoughtfully. "Maybe the professor gave one of us the wrong paper."

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged. "Wanna go see?"

"Yeah, just let me do something real quick." Saiya went back into the "room" and closed the chest, then slid her suite case under the cot. She then started out of the tent, Joey behind her. She turned her head to say something to the blonde when all of a sudden she ran into somebody. With a surprised yelp, Saiya fell to the ground. Wincing, she looked up to see Yugi also on the ground, Ryou leaning over him with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, hey you guys." Joey said casually. "Are you assigned to this tent too?"

Ryou nodded as he reached down to help his friend stand. "Yeah, you too?"

Saiya rolled her eyes up at Joey and replied, "Yeah, so was I. I'm guessing that Professor Hawkins accidentally gave me the wrong slip of paper, so we were going to go talk to him."

"Really?" Yugi paused in the act of dusting himself off. "That's not like him."

Saiya shrugged, moving so she was sitting crossed-legged on the ground. Joey, with a grin, offered her a hand up, which she graciously accepted.

"We'll come with you." Ryou said, stepping aside so the two Americans could walk out of the tent.

"M'kay." The brunette replied. "Do you know where the professor is?"

"He should still be in that large tent." Yugi replied. They started retracing their steps backwards.

"Sorry about running into you, Yugi." Saiya apologized with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay." The petite man replied cheerfully.

As they neared the tent they were headed for, they heard a familiar voice whining. They all groaned, even Yugi, who seemed like the type who doesn't judge people from first impressions. As suspected, when they entered the tent, Anzu was standing before Professor Hawkins, pouting.

"No, Ms. Gardner, I cannot switch the tent arrangements. Especially if you want to share the same tent as Mr. Wheeler." The professor was telling her.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. What. The. Hell." Joey muttered, glaring at the pouting Anzu. Both Ryou and Yugi patted him on the back sympathetically as Saiya shook her head in disgust. She walked over to Professor Hawkins.

"Professor, there's a problem with my tent arrangements." Saiya told him the problem quietly. But unfortunately, Anzu overheard.

"What?!" The other brunette gasped, outraged. "You let _her_ share a tent with _my_ Joey?!" Anzu glared at her.

"Joey does not belong to you or anyone, unless he chooses to belong to someone. At the moment, there is no such person." Saiya informed her, ignoring the small cheer she heard from her three new friends. "And I don't think the professor did this on purpose."

"No, I didn't." Professor Hawkins frowned at Anzu. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gardner, but I cannot change the tent arrangements!" His tone was firm and one that clearly said he wouldn't tolerate any arguments. Anzu sniffed snobbishly, stuck her nose in the air, and stomped past Joey and the others.

"What a child…" Ryou said, glancing out of the tent after the woman.

"A snob, too…" Yugi added.

Joey snorted. "Not to mention a slut."

"_Guuuuyss!!_" Saiya hissed, looking pointedly at Professor Hawkins. The professor just laughed.

"I apologize for not being able to switch things around." He said, turning to look at Saiya. Joey, who had approached them after Anzu left, shrugged.

"I really don't care." He said indifferently. Yugi and Ryou, who had followed, conversed for a moment in Japanese before nodding in agreement with the blonde.

Saiya, dumbfounded, blinked at them stupidly. "What, you mean we came out here for nothing?"

Professor Hawkins, ignoring her comment, dusted his hands off. "Well, problem solved!"

"I'm confused!" Saiya complained, frowning. Joey laughed at her and, with Yugi and Ryou's help, dragged her back to their tent, telling her that she needed to sleep if she was going to get up early.

------------------------------The next morning--------------------------------

The three men woke up the next morning to find Saiya already up and towel-drying her hair. She was sitting on her cot with the partition drawn to the side. She wore comfy kaki shorts that were almost completely covered with pockets, a brown tank top, and a white sweater.

"Unh…Saiya, have you taken the photos yet?" Joey asked groggily, sitting up in his cot. Saiya removed her jacket, seemingly oblivious to the cold air that had her three friends cowering underneath their blankets. She picked up her brush and started to comb out the tangles in her hair before she replied.

"Not yet. I'm going to, as soon as I finish brushing my hair." Her brush snagged on a particularly nasty tangle, which momentarily diverted her attention. Yugi was standing up, stretching, and looking around drowsily. Ryou was hidden behind his partition, changing out of his pajamas.

"Put your jacket back on, it's freezing." The blonde yawned, turning onto his side and snuggling into his blanket with a happy sigh.

" Okay, okay." The brunette replied, putting her brush down. Ryou reappeared from behind his partition as she was standing up. Yugi appeared a moment later. Saiya gave them a smile and picked up her camera and tripod. She then left the tent, the two men following to watch her work.

"You forgot your sweater." Ryou remarked as they made their way across the sand to where the digging was going to commence.

"I'm not cold." Saiya replied with a grin, glancing back at them. They were both wearing warm-looking jackets and their breath showed up in the morning air. The two men were silent after that until they met up with Professor Hawkins.

"Ah, good morning!" The professor greeted them. "Ms. Hammil, you should be wearing a jacket!"

"I'm fine." Saiya reassured him.

"Hmm, well…" He shrugged. "Oh, and I found out how your tent arrangements got messed up."

"Oh?" Saiya paused in setting up her tripod to stare at the professor with her dark eyes.

"Yes, somehow your first name was changed to Seth. I'm positive that it wasn't like that when I first arrived here." Professor Hawkins shared a thoughtful glance with Yugi, who had walked to his side.

"That's odd." Was Saiya's reply. Her attention was then taken by her camera as she attached it to the tripod. "So where should I take pictures first?"

The professor pointed out the areas that had been roped off and she nodded. Leaning forward, she began to tilt her camera. Ryou took out a journal and began to write in it while Yugi and Professor Hawkins conversed in their language. Other than that, the morning was silent, save for the random clicks that came whenever Saiya took a picture.

Saiya was about to pick up her tripod to move to another angle when she paused, staring at a dry bush that hadn't been removed yet. It stood near a small hill. She frowned and looked through the view finder on her camera, zooming in at the thing that had caught her attention.

"Hey…Professor, I think I found something." Saiya called before striding over to the bush. The three men followed her, curious. There, sticking out of the ground just underneath the bush, was what looked like part of a wall. There were flecks of gold paint still attached to it. The professor knelt down next to it and examined it thoroughly.

"Well, well. Ms. Hammil, I believe you have made the first discovery. Congratulations!" Professor Hawkins informed her. He reached out and shook her hand, beaming. Saiya thanked him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryou writing quickly in his journal. She was about to ask him about that when a shout suddenly distracted them all.

"Saiya! Come put your jacket on!" Saiya sighed, torn between laughing and scolding Joey for yelling.

"Excuse me. My nanny is calling." She said, smiling with amusement. She picked up her equipment, waved a hand at them in farewell, and made her way back to the tent.

Behind her, she heard the three men say in stereo, "Nanny?"

Joey was waiting for her, arms crossed over his chest. "Why didn't you listen to me? You're probably going to get a cold."

"Sorry, Nanny." Saiya replied with an impertinent grin. She walked past him into the tent to put away her tripod.

"What the hell?" Joey gaped at her, startled and amused at the same time. The brunette grinned at him again and made her way back out of the tent to rejoin Professor Hawkins, the blonde following. He didn't even notice that she had once again forgotten her sweater.

* * *

Within an hour, everyone was up and working. The sun was up too, glaring down on them with it's searing white light and unbearable heat. Saiya was walking around the dig site, occasionally pausing to take a photo of the progress that was being made. There were fifty diggers, including most of the twenty volunteers. Joey and Tristan were among those who were doing the actual digging, while Yugi seemed to be acting as Professor Hawkins' assistant. Ryou, it seemed, was still writing in his journal as he followed them.

Saiya paused as she was about to pass Joey and Tristan, who had already stripped off their shirts, as had many of the other male diggers. They were both covered in sweat and dirt. She quickly snapped a picture as they shoveled dirt aside, then grinned at them.

"Should I put my jacket on now, Nanny?" She asked Joey, feigning innocence. Everyone who heard started laughing at the nickname, glad for some amusement during their labor. Joey laughed with them and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey, Nanny, did you pack our lunches?" One of the nearby diggers teased, leaning on his shovel.

"Sorry, only I can call him that." Saiya grinned apologetically at the man.

"Are you two related or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's my nanny." She replied.

"Shut the hell up, Stan! Don't encourage her." Joey told the man with a grin that took the sting out of his words. Saiya, taking pity on her friend, looked around until she found a bucket of water. She picked it up and carried it over to where the blonde was wiping sweat from his forehead.

Without warning, Saiya dumped the entire thing over his head. The blonde stood there, blinking, before he began to shake himself off, much like a dog. Saiya laughed.

'_He's like a dog…_' She giggled silently to herself. '_I think I'll call him Puppy._' Saiya grinned evilly. '_No one but me can call him that though._'

After a few minutes, she wandered away from the diggers. She looked around until she spotted Ryou sitting in the shade of a tent, writing.

"Hey, Ryou, what are you writing?" Saiya asks him, curious. She sat down next to him, relieved to be out of the sun.

"I'm keeping a journal of the events that happen here. So if we make an important discovery, I can write a report that will go into a magazine, probably along with your photos." The albino man replied.

"Really?!" Saiya looked down at her camera in amazement. She then looked over Ryou's shoulder to read what he had wrote. "Oh…It's in Japanese."

"Yeah, I'm going to translate it later. I write faster in this language than I do in English."

"Oh, I see…"

Just then, they both heard Anzu complaining loudly to Professor Hawkins. "I'm tired…" She was saying. The two friends were reluctant to move from the shade, but their curiosity was too great. They stood up and hurried over to where Yugi was standing to one side of the professor.

"All you did was carry one bucket of water." Professor Hawkins told Anzu disapprovingly. With a grin, Saiya took a picture of the professor frowning down at the other brunette.

"Hey, don't take a picture of me when I'm wearing these filthy clothes!" Anzu practically screeched at her.

"Oh, sorry." Saiya said indifferently. She made a huge show of checking her camera. "I think you broke it."

"Ugh!" Anzu stomped on of her heel-clad feet and walked off, glaring back at her evilly.

"She must have mistaken this for the modeling sign ups…" Professor Hawkins remarked, watching the woman as she began to pester someone else.

"You-you mean this isn't modeling?!" Saiya asked, her shock seeming real. The three men looked at her in surprise/concern. "But…I see an idiotic sl- um, snob, and a camera…"

Her mock sincerity brought Yugi and Ryou to laughter, though they both tried to smother it. The professor gave a small smile and assured them that as soon as he got the chance, he'd send Anzu back to America. This was met with enthusiastic cheers from those listening.

"Professor Hawkins! Come quick!" Someone hollered. "We found something!"

Quick as a flash, they were running towards the voice. There was a large group in the corner of the site, their excited yells halting all work. Professor Hawkins pushed his way through, Saiya, Yugi, and Ryou right behind them. Before them, partly uncovered, stood a small section of wall. It was embedded into the hill just to the right of the dry bush where the first discovery had been made. The wall was covered with ancient writing, which the professor immediately started to translate with Yugi's help.

"I believe, gentleman- and lady-" For Saiya just so happened to be the only girl there at the moment, "that this wall once belonged to a temple. A royal temple." Professor Hawkins informed them after a moment. Saiya, who had started taking pictures the moment she saw the wall, heard Joey whistle loudly. Grinning, she turned to look at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something. She turned her head back to it, leaning forward. There, a small indent in the wall.

'_The wall could just be damaged…_' Saiya mused, but somehow she didn't believe that. In fact, she had a sudden enlightenment about this wall and the indent. Without thinking, she reached out and slid two bent fingers into the indent, feeling grooves where fingers should go.

"Professor…" Saiya said breathlessly, her dark eyes wide. "I think I found something." She pushed up with her fingers and, slowly, the area she was pushing on lifted. At the same time, dust exploded from a hidden outline of a door, pushing it forward an inch. The brunette retracted her hand from the tab as if scalded by hot iron. She stared at the wall, then at her hand, in horror. Sudden laughter startled her, and she nearly fell over when Professor Hawkins patted her back enthusiastically. For an old man, he was strong!

"That's the second time today, Ms. Hammil!" He told her happily. "Now, more than ever, am I glad I accepted your application!"

Saiya grinned sheepishly at him and scratched the back of her head. The professor motioned for Tristan, who was nearest, to try to finish opening the door. Joey quickly helped his friend. When it was obvious that they needed help, Saiya gave it, ignoring their protests.

Meanwhile, the professor was inspecting the wall near the tab. "It says here that that door was placed there when raiders invaded the city. But which city? Hmm…" He muttered to himself. Then, with a teasing grin, he turned to look at Saiya, who was sweating with effort. Someone had taken her camera (It was Yugi, she thought) and they were taking pictures of the three friends' struggles to open a door that probably hadn't been opened in over 3,000 years.

"It also says here that only the high priest knew how to open the door, and only he may obtain what lays inside." Professor Hawkins continued, still grinning.

"Goody for the priest." The brunette gasped. "I'm not him and I still figured out how to open it."

"Or maybe you're a reincarnation of the priest…" Ryou remarked thoughtfully, his hurried writing pausing for a moment. Saiya forgot the sarcastic remark she was about to make as the door finally opened, nearly hitting them. She, Tristan, and Joey stood in the doorway, panting. Everyone crowded behind them, trying to get a good look inside.

It was a very small room, with room enough for maybe two people standing close together. Across this room stood a statue of a man. In the dim lighting, it was impossible to see what it was made of, but Saiya could make out the details. The man's head was of an unidentifiable animal and he bore a staff with what looked like his head on top and a sort of forked tail at the bottom. Apart form the statue, there were no decorations in the room, not even any hieroglyphs. Everyone stood there, gazing at the statue, until Professor Hawkins laid a hand on Saiya's shoulder.

"Why don't you go bring that out?" He prompted quietly. She walked forward without a word, as if in a trance. A few steps was all it took to cross the small room. She stood before the statue, noting that it was the same height as her. With a shaky breath, Saiya placed her hands under the arms of the statue and tried to lift. With a laugh, she stopped and turned behind her.

"I need help lifting this!" She called. She heard more laughter answer her and Tristan and Joey joined her. The brunette gave them a grateful smile and with some effort, leaned the statue forward so one of the two men could grab the feet. Joey grabbed it around the midriff and Tristan grabbed the feet. Or tried to.

"Ow!" Tristan jerked his hands back from the statue. "That thing shocked me!"

"Well, maybe you should stop dragging your feet." Joey told him jokingly. Tristan sneered at him. Meanwhile, Saiya's arms were about to give out, and she told them so. With a quick apology, the man tried to grab the base of the statue again. But he jerked his hands back.

"What the hell!" The brunette looked at his fingers, which had begun to bleed for no apparent reason. He looked at his two friends, confusion plain in his face. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Joey frowned.

"I saw. It almost looked like…lightning…" Saiya gently put the statue back on it's base and grabbed Tristan's hands. "Look, it cut his fingers."

Joey quickly checked his own hands. "Why didn't that happen to us?" He asked once he was sure that he had not receive any unknown lacerations.

"I'm not sure…" Saiya gulped slightly and knelt next to the statue to lightly place a hand on the base, looking for any flash of the light she'd seen before. But nothing happened. She pressed her hand harder, but still nothing. "That's odd. Joey, see if it does anything to you."

With obvious apprehension, the blonde copied her motions and let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened to him, either.

"Maybe whatever caused it is gone now." Tristan said hopefully. He started to put his hand on the statue's arm. Saiya quickly pushed him away. The area he had almost touched flared with bright light for a split second, and was gone.

"Dude, I don't think it likes you." Joey remarked. Tristan shook his head slowly.

"I don't get this. You're gonna have to find someone else to help you." The brunette said, glancing at his fingers again. Saiya ushered him out of the room.

"He hurt his fingers digging earlier." She announced when Professor Hawkins asked about Tristan's fingers. "Me'n Joey are going to need help."

Yugi and Ryou offered, which she accepted hesitantly. The three of them walked into the room to find Joey inspecting the statue closely. He glanced up at the sound of their approach. Saiya gave him a nod and leaned the statue forward again. Joey grabbed the middle again.

"Well, let's see if you guys can-" The blonde stopped, surprised, as Yugi and Ryou picked up the base of the statue, neither one of them crying out. Saiya was relieved, having seen no flashes of light.

"If we can what?" Yugi asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, well-" Joey started.

"We'll tell you later." Saiya told them, taking a step backwards. Slowly, they made their way out of the room, carrying the heavy thing. Once out in the hot sun, the set it down and stepped back, wiping their foreheads. In the light, the statue gleamed golden. In fact, it was made of gold and covered in dust, which explained its weight.

"Ah-hah!" Professor Hawkins exclaimed. "Here's a quick history question. Which Egyptian god is this?"

"Set." Saiya replied without hesitation. Then she frowned. How had she known that? She wasn't taking any Egyptology classes, nor did she really remember any of the history lessons she'd been taught in 6th grade…

"Er, correct." The professor responded, a little put off. Saiya wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the statue, trying to figure out why it seemed so important to her. A hand waving in front of her face startled her out of her trance.

"Hellooo, anyone home?" Joey asked, frowning at her. "You gonna take a photo of it or not?"

Saiya grinned sheepishly and retrieved her camera from Yugi. She then took pictures of the god from different angles, seeing Ryou scribbling furiously in his journal. When she was finished, she stretched and looked around. Almost everyone had returned to digging, hoping to be the next to make a discovery.

"Congratulations, Saiya!" Yugi told her excitedly, his amethyst eyes sparkling as he stared at the statue.

"Thanks, Yugi." The brunette looked at the professor. "Professor, where should we put this?" She gestured at the statue.

"Hmm?" Professor Hawkins turned from where he was watching Tristan getting his hands bandaged. He looked first at the statue, then at Saiya. His gaze wandered to her three friends, and back again. "I believe you four should hold onto it."

The friends looked at each other, then shrugged. Together they lifted the golden statue and slowly carried the heavy thing to their tent, which was, thankfully, relatively close.

"Hey Saiya," Yugi asked suddenly, panting with the effort of carrying the statue. "are you related to Anzu?"

Saiya halted, staring at the petite man. Joey and Ryou also looked at him curiously, their arms shaking slightly with the effort of keeping their burden aloft.

"I mean, you two look similar…" Yugi continued, unnerved from all the stares he was receiving.

"I look like a slut?" Saiya asked, incredulous.

"Wha-? Oh, no, no!" The petite man denied hurriedly. Their friends were laughing, trying not to drop the statue, while Saiya had a grin on her face.

"Okay, so we have the same hair- and eye-color, but that doesn't mean I'm related to that- that- _THING_!" The brunette continued walking, much to her friends' relief. They entered their tent and quickly went to Saiya's "room", their arms now shaking noticeably from carrying the heavy thing. Joey and Ryou sat down on the floor, sighing with relief while Yugi positioned the statue so it was facing Saiya's bed.

"I'm not sure I want that thing facing my bed…" The brunette said jokingly, going to her suite case to take out a wash cloth, which she then used to remove the dust from the golden god. Yugi joined the two other men on the floor, watching her.

"Hey, Sai…" Joey said suddenly. She turned to look at the blonde, lifting an eyebrow at the use of her nickname. "You said she had the same eye-color as you. Your eyes are blue?"

Saiya gave an exasperated sigh and threw the dusty wash cloth at her friend. She then left the tent, not bothering to answer him. Yugi turned to the blonde, who was looking at the tent door sheepishly.

"I think her eyes are just a really dark blue." The petite man paused for a moment. "Really, really, _really_ dark blue."

"Oh." Joey glanced at the other two and they all shrugged in unison.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. More walls were uncovered, though none of them contained hidden rooms. By now, the digging had stopped and everyone had eaten a hearty dinner, then retreated to the warmth of their insolated tents. Saiya, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou were sitting in their tents, playing cards.

"Gin Rummy!" Yugi announced, placing his cards down. Everyone groaned.

"That's the tenth time tonight!" Saiya said, grinning at her friend. "I give up."

"Same!" Joey said, throwing his cards down.

"Alright, then." Yugi replied, grinning. He gathered his cards up and put them back in their box. "We should probably go to bed anyways."

Saiya stood up and, with a wave to her friends, walked to her "room" and drew the partition into place so she could change. She then turned off her lantern and sat on her cot, staring at the statue facing her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her friend's lanterns turn off and she gave a silent sigh. Once more focusing on the statue, she notices a bit of dirt on it's face. Standing up, she walked up to it and gently brushes it away, her eyes closing involuntarily as she did so.

When her eyes opened, she knew something was wrong. The statue in front of her looked new, paint that had not been there before now shining bright. The tent walls had turned into stone walls painted gold with hieroglyphs covering them. She looked around, noticing even more statues in the room.

She blinked.

Everything went back to normal, leaving her _very_ tired. But she kept awake long enough to grab her sketch book and quickly map out how the room looked. Maybe in the morning she would be able to draw it precisely as she had seen it. But for now, sleep was over coming her…

**End Chapter 1**

**Angel: YAY!!!**

**Ni: I don't see Yami or Seto, or even Bakura...**

**Angel: Seto's not going to be in this one, but Seth is. They're going to appear in the next chapter, hopefully**

**Ni: Hopefully?**

**Angel: Yes, hopefully.**

**Ni: Uh-huh**

**Angel: And I'll have that chapter up as soon as I can. It's going to take me a couple days to take notes, then another few days to actually write it.**

**Ni: Well, you have fun with that.**

**Angel: Thank you, I will.**

**Ni: Please read and review, so Angel can start those notes!**

(1) I'm just going by memory of what it was like for me in an airport. I'm not entirely sure of the names of things, so sorry if it's confusing!

(2) I have no clue how to describe his hair!

(3) That's what I call that thing where you pick up your luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: OMFG! I DID IT!!!**

**Ni: ...**

**Angel: What?**

**Ni: You mean besides the fact that you are eating oreos dipped in chocolate frosting and drinking pure caffeine? Nothing.**

**Angel: Um...Want some?**

**Ni: NO! Now get on with the story.**

**Angel: -pouts- Fine, be that way. I do not own Yugioh, and this story is in no way connected to The Mummy.**

**Begin Chapter 2**

_Saiya roamed through the golden maze, following a flicker of shadow that would show out of the corner of her eye, only to disappear as she turned toward it. It teased her, leading her into empty rooms where a quiet laugh would echo around her before she spotted the shadow again, leading her back down the hallway. She walked quickly, trying to catch up with the teasing shadow. The colorful drawings on the walls depicted scenes out of fantasies, from dog-headed men to winged women. She paid none of these any attention as she concentrated on that small flicker, determined to catch up to it. A part of her mind warned her that wherever this thing was taking her might be dangerous. But she forged on, as if she couldn't stop. Soon she found herself in another empty room, with the laughter echoing around the silent room._

"_Alright, who are you and where are you taking me?" Saiya demanded, her hands on her hips. The laughter faded and she saw the familiar flicker in the corner of her vision. A sigh escaped her even as her feet carried her quickly towards the source._

'I am impressed.'_ A voice echoed around her, filling her with excitement and contentment. It was male, light and teasing, speaking as if it were towards a favorite niece. _'Most people would have given up after the third dead end.'

"_What's wrong with a dead end?" Saiya replied. "Anyone who gives up at a dead end can't move on in life. They don't have the will to turn around and go the other way." She paused, then added wryly, "They expect life to be easy."_

'Well said.'_ The voice sounded amused. _'It seems you posses your brother's determination, but not his everyone-is-beneath-me attitude.'

"_I don't have a brother." She replied, frowning._

'You will see.'_ Suddenly, Saiya passed through a doorway and was facing a cloth awning that looked more like it should be on the ceiling of a tent, not on a wall in a maze of gold-painted hallways._

'Soon, you will see.' The voice faded as she blinked in confusion. It took her a moment to realize that she was awake and that there were three people leaning over her.

'_What the hell?_' She sat up, causing the three faces to jerk back in surprise. She sighed mentally in relief, having recognized her three friends after a moment. She yawned and looked at the watch on her wrist. Only to find that it wasn't there, but was sitting on top of the chest at the foot of her bed.

"What time is it?" Saiya asked sleepily, yawning again.

"5 o'clock in the morning." Ryou answered, seemingly amused.

"What were you guys doing, leaning over me like that?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at the three males standing beside her bed.

"We were looking at your sketch." Yugi replied, unabashed. Saiya glanced down, having just noticed the sketch book sitting on her lap.

"Is that what you imagine the temple to look like?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Um, no…" Saiya sighed and glanced at the statue facing her cot. "I had a vision last night when I touched the statue." She gestured at the sketch. "And this is what I saw."

Joey, who had been silent the whole time, paled. Yugi tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" The petite man asked. Saiya shook her head and swung her legs off the cot and stood, stretching. Joey started telling the two about the incident with the statue as the brunette ushered them out of her "room" so she could change. She opened the chest after putting her watch back on and brought out a pair of brown shorts and a rather pretty teal-blue spaghetti-strap shirt. Once dressed, she made her bed and neatly folded her pajamas and placed them at the foot of the cot. She then tied back the partition to let her friends in. Picking up her sketch book, Saiya added more details to it, unaware the Joey had come in and sat beside her.

"Are there anymore hidden rooms like the one you found?" The blonde asked, startling her.

"Gods, Joey, warn a girl next time!" Saiya erased the line she had made when he startled her. "And no, I don't think there are anymore." She pointed to her sketch. "But see these stairs? They lead down to a large chamber. I didn't see it, but there might be more of those rooms there."

"And more statues?"

"Maybe." They both glance warily at the statue.

Joey's shoulder twitched. "That thing is creepy."

"That 'thing' is a statue of a god." Saiya said instantly, as if defending it. She frowned, still not sure why she felt so attached to it.

"Yeah, a statue that burns anyone it doesn't like." Joey retorted.

"And sends people to the past."

They both glanced at each other and said in unison, "What fun."

Yugi giggled. Startled, Saiya looked at her "doorway" to find the petite man standing there along with Ryou, both dressed in their day clothes.

"Are you going to show the professor your sketch?" The albino asked the brunette. Saiya contemplated it for a bit.

"No, I don't think so. I'm only the photographer. I'm technically not supposed to help." She replied with a shrug of indifference.

"I can show him, if you want." Yugi offered, his violet eyes sincere.

Saiya smiled at him gratefully. "No, but thank you. He probably wouldn't believe us anyways."

"But we could probably get his permission to start digging in the area where the stairs are in your sketch." Joey said, grinning at his brilliant idea. Saiya laughed.

"I don't see why not."

"Then it's a plan." The blonde stood and stretched. "Now lets go eat!"

They followed Joey out of the tent, the three men instantly shivering from the cold air while Saiya just walked on, oblivious.

"I wonder what's for breakfast…" She mused out loud, following her nose to the main tent.

"PUT A FRIGGEN JACKET ON!!!!" Joey cried out from behind her. Saiya ignored him and continued on.

While they were eating, it was decided that Joey and Yugi would ask Professor Hawkins about the digging while Ryou and Saiya waited outside. So, when they were finished, Saiya took their trays to the tubs to be cleaned and had to be dragged out of the tent by Ryou, who shook his head at her anxiety.

"I hope he says yes…" The brunette muttered, biting her lip. For some unknown reason, uncovering those stairs was something she just _had_ to do.

"I'm sure he will." Ryou told her, his quiet voice gentle. Saiya thanked the gods that her albino friend was to kind to roll his eyes, because she was sure anyone else would. She smiled at him, though it was a bit lopsided, and peeked inside just in time to see the professor nodding to her two friends. Saiya let out a sigh of relief, turning back to Ryou with a grin.

"I think you're right." A moment later, Yugi, Joey, and Professor Hawkins exited the tent. The professor beamed at them, nodding happily to Saiya.

"Saiya, you don't need to take any pictures unless something major is discovered, so could you help with the digging your friend Joey plans on doing?"

"Um, sure." The brunette replied, surprised. She glanced at her blonde friend and saw him grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, then turned her attention back to Professor Hawkins.

"You were lucky yesterday, so maybe you will be lucky today too!"

"Heh, maybe!" Saiya replied, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. As soon as the professor left to speak with someone else, she sighed in relief, hearing it echoed by her friends. "I hate lying to him."

"Yeah, but it makes things easier." Joey told her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Saiya laughed and ducked under his arm, poking him in the side. She dodged around him and ran to the dig site, the blonde chasing after her. Yugi and Ryou laugh at their antics while they followed at a slower pace. When they reached the site, Saiya and Ryou stopped in surprise. The dig site was crawling with more diggers than there had been yesterday, some already covered in sweat as they toiled to clear the sand and dirt. Joey stopped next to the brunette, panting as he surveyed the scene before them.

"We forgot to tell you, didn't we? The Professor told us that there was going to be more diggers today." The blonde informed them.

"Volunteers?" Ryou asked, turning to look at Yugi in askance.

"No, they're archeologists." The petite man replied. Ryou immediately took out his journal and began to write. Joey rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly.

"Well, let's grab some shovels and show these guys how _real_ people work!" He left his friends staring after him in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Shaking her head slowly, Saiya trotted to catch up with him.

"They are real people, you know that, right?" She asked him, picking up a shovel that was heavy and looked like it had had a lot of use. Joey just flapped his hand at her.

"Meh, yeah, yeah. Why don't you go figure out where we're gonna dig while I get a wheelbarrow." Still shaking her head, Saiya lifted her shovel up and rested it on her shoulder, weaving her way through the diggers to the wall they had uncovered yesterday. She paused at the entrance to the small room, where a group of archeologists were huddled, staring at the hieroglyphs and murmuring amongst themselves. Then, taking 20 steps forward, she shoved her shovel into the sand. Joey wheeled the wheelbarrow over and set it down next to her with a sigh before stretching and picking up his shovel.

"So is this the place?" He asked, glancing back at the archeologists who now watched them in curiosity.

"Yep." Saiya replied. She was about to start digging when she spotted Tristan, his hands still bandaged, strolling towards them. She waved, smiling.

"Hey Joey, Saiya. I'm not allowed to dig, so I'll take care of the wheelbarrow for ya." He informed them, grinning. Saiya winced and glanced at his hands.

"Hey Tristan. I'm sorry about your hands-"

"Hey, no worries!" Tristan waved it aside and his grin widened. "Now why don't you guys get working."

"Slave driver." His two friends accused in stereo. Rolling her eyes at the other brunette, Saiya picked up her shovel and the digging commenced. After a few minutes, the group of archeologists that had been watching them the entire time came over with shovels and wheelbarrows of their own. Joey and Saiya thanked them profusely, which they waved off casually and began to help them shovel.

An hour later, Yugi approached them with Saiya's camera. He smiled shyly at the archeologists and turned to his two friends.

"Professor Hawkins has nothing for me to do. So, I was thinking that maybe I could take some pictures, if it's okay with you, Saiya."

Saiya straightened, her back popping almost painfully, and wiped her sweaty forehead, smearing dirt and sand. She grinned at the shorter man.

"I thought that was my job!" She joked. One of the archeologists near them stopped digging and leaned on his shovel.

"You're the volunteer photographer? Why are you digging?" He asked, curious.

"Professor Hawkins asked me to help out." Saiya replied.

"You're Saiya Hammil?"

"Yes."

The man raised his eyebrows. "I heard that you discovered that chamber over there."

"Yep, that's Saiya for ya." Joey grinned and slung his arm over her shoulders. Saiya rolled her eyes at him again.

"Get off me, Nanny. It's too hot." She teased as everyone laughed. Joey pouted and removed his arm.

"I'd hoped that you'd forget that…" The blonde sighed, feinting complete sadness and betrayal. Saiya grinned at his act and shoved her shovel into the ground, only to hit something hard. She dropped her shovel excitedly and knelt down, sifting through the burning sand with her hands.

"Me thinks she found something." Someone remarked.

"It's probably just the floor." Someone else replied.

"Even the floor is important!"

Joey sighed and helped his friend clear the dirt and sand, revealing stone that looked remarkably like worn down marble. The stone ended abruptly, making Saiya's heart pound in excitement. She quickly picked up her shovel and thrust it into the ground a few inches from the stone. The shovel hit stone again about a foot down. By this time, everyone was silent, watching the brunette with bated breath. She glanced up at them and grinned.

"No, I found a stair." After her announcement, there was a flurry of activity where everyone began to dig with renewed vigor. Yugi disappeared, probably to inform the professor of the newest discovery. Saiya stood up with a sigh and stretched, only to find on of the men watching her.

"Did you know there were stairs here?" He asked suspiciously. Saiya raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could I?" She asked. The man blinked, then grinned sheepishly.

"True." He grabbed his shovel. "Well, let's start uncovering these stairs! Who knows what awaits us at the bottom…"

One of his colleagues groaned and punched him in the shoulder. "Are you a novelist, or are you an archeologist?"

The man grinned sheepishly again and resumed digging. Soon, Yugi reappeared with Ryou and a beaming Professor Hawkins. The professor laughed happily and clapped Saiya on the shoulder.

"I had a feeling you were going to find something!" He informed her, almost making her stumble under the force of his friendly hits. Ryou shook his head.

"This is going to be a strange article, what with the photographer finding just about everything." The albino remarked.

"Well, lock me in my tent. Then I wont find anything." Saiya told them, shrugging. Everyone startled a grin out of her when they loudly refused. "Well."

"You're a good luck charm, Ms. Hammil." One of the archeologist informed her, grinning as they continued digging. "It would be a crime against archeology to lock you away."

--------------------One week later------------------

Within a week, the large chamber was somewhat uncovered. Along the far wall stood over a dozen pure gold statues of the high gods. Their upper torsos were uncovered, the rest still buried under the sand. More hieroglyphs covered the walls, telling tales of the gods and the mysterious Pharaoh that had ruled this part of Egypt 3,000 years ago.

Saiya, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou were all currently in the chamber while the other diggers took a lunch break. Saiya was taking pictures of the statues while a shirtless Joey used a small brush to dust off the statues. Ryou and Yugi sat in the shade of the statues, chatting and taking the time to translate the albino's notes.

"You know," Saiya mused as she stared at the golden faces before her. "these things have to be about ten feet tall."

"How do you figure that?" Joey asked, pausing in his work to glance at her, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well, right now they're halfway uncovered and I'd say they're about," She paused, tilting her head as she stared at the statues. "six feet tall right now."

"Huh." The blonde just shrugged and returned his attention back to the statue in front of him. "I guess you're right."

A few moments later, Ryou sighed a stretched his aching hands out, turning his head slightly to crack his neck. "It's so hot here…" The albino plucked at his sweat soaked shirt, grimacing.

"Just take your shirt off." Joey suggested, grinning at the two men hiding behind his statue. "It'll help you cool down."

Just then, Saiya heard the familiar (and unwanted) clanging of high heels on stone. She sighed and fished Joey's shirt out of the bucket of water at her feet and handed it to him.

"I'd put that on if I were you." The brunette informed her friend. Hearing a familiar harpy screech his name, the blonde winced and obeyed. Not one second afterwards, Anzu stomps into the chamber, dragging a large suitcase with her. She was wearing a dreadfully short skirt and a revealing tube top, along with high heels, heavy makeup, and a horrendous pout.

"Jooey!" The woman whined. "Professor Hawkins is making me leave…"

"About time." Joey muttered, scowling at the statue he was currently brushing. Anzu, either oblivious to what he'd said or just not caring, dropped the handle to her suitcase and tried to run forward to grab him, only to be blocked by Saiya, who's smile was obviously forced.

"Come with me!" The woman had the nerve to demand. Joey spun around and gave her an incredulous look.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO!" He yelled, scowling at her.

"You're just shy!" Anzu purred with a sickening look on her face. The blonde growled at her and spun around, gripping the brush in his hand until his knuckles were white. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, shaking their heads. Saiya's face twitched in irritation.

"If you're leaving, you'd best hurry." She told the other brunette through gritted teeth. Anzu, ignoring Saiya's anger, stomped her foot and pouted.

"Not without Joey!" She whined. Finally, Saiya's control broke. She didn't lose her temper, but she was dangerously close to it. This woman had tried countless times to 'seduce' Joey, even going so far as to strip in front of him. She had had enough!

"Listen," Saiya growled, unaware that the scene around them was slowly changing. "Joey doesn't want to go with you, he doesn't like you, so just leave him alone, you water guzzling daughter of a demonic she-camel!" Saiya, panting after her outburst, notices three things.

1) Anzu was no where in sight,

2) The last part of her exclamation had not been in English, and

3) They weren't in Egypt anymore, Toto.

Joey, having just found himself brushing the crotch of a now gleaming-as-if-new statue, yelped and stumbled backwards, falling off the platform the statues were standing on. He landed on his back with a loud thump. Saiya quickly knelt at the edge of the platform, staring down to make sure he was okay. The platform was taller than he was, after all! Seeing he was okay, she bit back a laugh and jumped off the platform to offer him a hand, asking if he was okay. Above them, Ryou and Yugi peeked over the edge, making sure they were okay.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Joey moaned, rubbing his lower back. Saiya helped him up as their giggling friends carefully jumped down to join them. As they reassured themselves of his welfare, Saiya frowned, feeling a chill go down her spine: someone was watching them.

"What happened? And where the hell are we?" Joey asked, looking around in wonder. Saiya didn't answer; She was too busy staring into the icy blue eyes of the man standing on the stairs behind them.

The man looked to be her age, with luscious brown hair and bright, if icy, cerulean blue eyes. He wore a nearly transparent white tunic that reached to his knees and his sash was a similar blue to his eyes. He had gilded leather sandals on his feet and a golden ankh adorned his neck.

As the two stared at each other (well, one of them glared), another man stepped around the first. Saiya nearly choked at the man's appearance. He looked almost exactly like Yugi, except he was a little taller and his eyes were crimson. His yellow bangs, instead of falling in his face, were spiked up to lay against the rest of his spiky, red tipped black hair. His skin was a creamy tan, contrasted by the pure white of his tunic. He wore a golden collar, which draped over his broad shoulders and glittered with rubies. Around his waist was a golden sash, similar to the other man's. He wore gold bangles and arm guards on his arms and large, donut shaped earrings hung from his ears. On his forehead was a gold circlet carved with the eye of Horus.

As Saiya stared at these men, transfixed, Joey shook her, trying to get her attention.

"Helloooooo! Earth to Saiya!" Joey called, completely unaware of the strangers. She grabbed his arms to stop him from shaking her anymore and gave him a disgruntled look.

"We are not alone."

Joey looked at her as if she were going crazy. "No duh. Yugi and Ryou are here-"

Saiya looked pointedly at the two men on the stairs. Joey glanced over and blushed.

"Oh." He let go of her and moved to stand in front their shorter friends. Yugi, being too short, was unable to see his doppelganger. The others stared at them until the brunette finally broke the tense silence.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the Pharaoh's temple?" The man's voice rang throughout the chamber and Saiya felt a shiver run through the blonde next to her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead responded to the question.

"We weren't aware that this was the Pharaoh's temple." She said, eyeing the man suspiciously. He scowled at her.

"Everyone knows who this temple belongs to."

The shorter man shifted on his feet, drawing everyone's attention to him (Except Yugi's, poor man.) "You didn't answer the first question." He said, amused.

Saiya stepped on Joey's foot as he opened his mouth and smiled politely. "We'd rather not say."

She was suddenly pinned to the platform, the brunette's arm cutting off her oxygen supply. She scrambled to push his arm off, or even to kick him, but he was too strong.

"Do not speak so to the Pharaoh, wench!" The man growled, putting more pressure on her throat when she managed to kick his leg.

"Seth!" The man pinning Saiya glanced backwards, though he did not remove his arm. She was gasping for air, her face slowly turning blue. Her friends were too shocked to move, though Joey was quickly getting over it. But before the blonde could strike, the pharaoh spoke.

"Unhand the woman. She has shown no disrespect that I have seen." Crimson eyes stared calmly into blue, daring the man- Seth- to disobey. Then, reluctantly, Seth released Saiya, who fell to the floor, gasping and coughing for air. Yugi and Ryou knelt on either side of her, tilting her head up so they could check if there was any damage. Joey positioned himself between them and Seth, hands fisted and ready to hit if the brunette decided to attack.

"You okay, Saiya?" The blonde asked, his eyes never leaving Seth.

Saiya swallowed and winced. "Never been better." Her voice was a bit squeaky and dripped with sarcasm. The pharaoh approached them, stopping a polite distance from Saiya's bodyguard.

"Please forgive my cousin. You may not know, seeing as you must not be from around here, but I am the pharaoh, Yami." The man introduced, shooting his cousin a resigned look.

Saiya let out a sigh and replied, "You're right, we're not from around here. Please forgive our ignorance." And she bowed her head. Yugi and Ryou followed suit. Joey, after a moments hesitation, also bowed, his eyes never once leaving the brunette man scowling at them. Yami nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive." He informed them. Then he frowned, watching as Saiya blinked repeatedly as if there was something in her eye. "Are you alright?"

"Ah…Yeah, my eyes just burn a little." She replied, reaching up to rub one of her eyes. Joey turned slightly to look at her, frowning.

"Is it because the bastard choked you?" The blonde asked. Saiya's head jerked up and she swept Joey's feet from under him just as Seth's fist swung at him. The punch missed and the two brunettes stared at each other, surprised. Joey landed on the ground with a yelp before turning over to stare at them.

"Seth, I believe you earned that title." Yami said with an exasperated sigh. Ignoring his cousin's cold glare, the pharaoh looked thoughtfully at Saiya, who was still rubbing her eyes and wincing. Then he turned his gaze to Ryou. He blinked at the albino man in surprise before looking at the last member of their group.

"Where did you say you were from…?" Yami asked slowly, staring at Yugi, who stared back, mouth hanging open in surprise. Joey, standing well out of Seth and Saiya's range, noticed the intent stare and grinned.

"We didn't." He replied, flinching as Seth turned to glare at him.

"Then would you at least be willing to divulge the knowledge of your names?"

"Joey."

"Ryou."

"Saiya." When Yugi didn't respond, Saiya gave into her urges and rolled her eyes. "He's Yugi."

Yami nodded slowly before tearing his gaze from the blushing doppelganger to look at a wincing Saiya. He was silent for a moment. "Would you four follow me, please?"

Ryou and Yugi, who snapped out of his daze, helped their friends to her feet as Joey watched Seth suspiciously. He had already decided to forgive Saiya for tripping him, since she was simply saving him from being hit by that hot, sexy, brunette Egyptian.

"What are you planning, my pharaoh?" Seth asked, scowling at the group of friends. Yami watched as Saiya reassured her friends that she was fine, his gaze wandering to the petite man beside her.

"I'm simply testing something." The shorter man replied. When the four were ready, he lead them up the stairs, which were quite familiar to the friends, having just dug them up recently, and down a hallway. After twenty steps (Saiya had counted), they stopped. There were two doorways, one on either side of them, one which they instantly recognized. Saiya glanced through tearing eyes into the room, but it only held a flickering torch.

Yami lead them through the other doorway, which opened up to room large enough for all of them. And there stood the familiar statue of Set, and a very familiar looking albino.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Seth scowled, stepping in front of his cousin. Bakura smirked and spread his arms, feigning innocence.

"Awaiting my friends' arrival, of course!" The man replied.

"Don't tease him, Bakura. I think he's in a bad mood." Yami informed him, rolling his eyes behind Seth's back. Bakura pouted and then noticed the others. His gaze swept over all of them before landing on Ryou.

"Hey, Your Shortness, who are they?" Yami introduced them, silently noting the direction of the man's stare at the same time as Joey, who stepped in front of his friend slightly.

"Cousin, what are we doing here?" Seth asked, his patience obviously running thin. Yami cleared his throat and turned to Saiya, whose eyes were watering and becoming bloodshot.

"Saiya, I would like you to touch this statue." The pharaoh ignored the look his friends shot him.

"Now wait a minute, Yami! I thought you weren't going to punish-" Seth's protest died in his throat as Saiya shrugged and walked up to the statue, ignoring the glance Bakura gave her. Everyone watched as she laid a hand on the statue's arm.

Nothing happened.

Joey, Ryou, and Yugi walked up to the statue and placed a hand on the statue. By now, Yami, Seth, and Bakura's jaws were hitting the ground. Joey glanced back at them, an eyebrow raised.

"So, what does this prove?" He asked, repressing a grin at the shocked look on Seth's face. But before anyone could answer, Saiya let out a gasp and clutched at her eyes. Her friends caught her as she collapsed, asking her what was wrong. In answer, Saiya cried out and a blinding white light engulfed the four.

**End Chapter 2**

**Angel: Whee~**

**Ni: Oh god no! The sugar is affecting her!**

**Angel: Hey, I have to be high on sugar in order to finish a story a day!**

**Ni: Now why would you do that?**

**Angel: Um...Because I have nothing better to do? Because I have so many story ideas that I wanna finish them quickly so more come?**

**Ni: ...**

**Angel: T.T Please review! Maybe then Ni wont ignore me....-sobs-**


	3. Auther's Note

My dear Readers,

First, I would like to apologize to those expecting a new chapter to this story. I won't be able to upload or even write anything new for a while. And for those of you wondering how long, I don't know. There have been problems with my family and within my household for awhile now, and it's been keeping me from writing. So, this story will be on hiatus.

But don't worry, I (hopefully) won't be gone forever. As soon as I am able, I will update my unfinished stories and hopefully write some new ones for your enjoyment.

Hoping your life is currently better than mine,

Untainted-Angel


End file.
